deppression
by Kero lover
Summary: keroro's deppressed...
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i kinda lost insperation on the other story so that one is over. dororo gets beter. well heres the story.**

kero was laying asleep in his bed with dororo. and he kept hating himself and being afraid. he tossed and turned in his sleep with a angry expression on his face. he was afraid and thought he should just die. he awoke suddenly and started sobbing. dororo woke up and hugged keroro. "whats wrong?" dororo said calmly trying not to sound afraid like he was.

kero said nothing but kept sobbing. he wiped his tears and layed back down as dororo cuddled with him. kero fell back asleep in dororo's arms. dororo woke up and looked over at his boyfreind,he was fast asleep. dororo smiled and petted his back. kero had woken up suddenly sobbing and dororo didn't know why. he got up slowly,trying not to wake up keroro and walked upstairs to the living room. he was the only one awake so he sat down and watched t.v. he heard something comeing from downstairs and looked around to see a small fiqure about his size standing there,it was keroro. he heard little sobs and frowned. he stood up and walked to the fiqure who was sobbing. "are you alright...?" kero looked up.

dororo hugged him and took him to the couch. kero sniffled and layed down next to him,dororo looked at kero who was sniffling. kero got off dororo and stood up and walked to thier room. dororo tilted his head a little confused. kero walked into thier room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

he sobbed and looked at himself in the mirror. all he saw was himself covered in blood. he shrieked and ran back onto thier bed. dororo saw fuyuki wake up and walked to him. "goodmorning..." dororo sighed. "whats wrong?" dororo frowned. "kero has been sobbing alot." fuyuki frowned. "oh...im sorry

"its alright,he's ok im helping him." fuyuki smiled. "that's great!" dororo sat back on the couch with fuyuki. "is gunsou alright?" dororo sighed. "i really dont know..."


	2. Chapter 2

keroro was on the couch with his head in his knees. dororo sighed and looked at his upset boyfreind knowing there was nothing he could do. he sat next to keroro on the couch and looked up at fuyuki. fuyuki motioned for him to follow. dororo quietly got up and went to fuyuki. fuyuki took him to his bedroom. "i think i know whats wrong with gunsou." fuyuki pointed to his computer wich had a long report. "it says that gunsou could be deppressed,and that deppression came from the attack."

dororo nodded. "what can we do to help?" dororo asked about to cry. "it says the only thing that we can do is comfort him and make sure he dosn't do anything...suicidal..." dororo nodded again. "im going to go check on him,ok?" dororo walked back into the living room and sat next to keroro. keroro had tears down his cheeks and his eyes were grey and faint. dororo huggged his boyfreind and saw natsumi walk in.

"stupid frog,are you alright?" keroro looked away and said nothing. dororo rubbed his boyfreinds back as he sobbed quietly. natsumi tilted her head puzzled. she walked into fuyukis room. "whats up with stupid frog?" she asked her brother. "well...he's sorta deppressed,and he just need's comfort so don't yell at him,alright?" natsumi nodded. she walked back into the living room and went over to keroro.

keroro braced him self for the punishment but instead she rubbed his head. "look,i know your upset and i won't yell at you,im sorry for being mean to you." she said softly then walked back into her room.

keroro sniffled and kept hugging dororo. he kept sobbing and hugging his boyfreind. dororo kissed keroro's head as he sobbed. keroro stopped sobbing and sat up. he looked down and sighed remembering the day that he had been shot and the day giroro died. he winced at the thought of it and felt dororo wipe his tears. he opened his eyes and looked up at dororo. dororo spoke softly.

"im here,it's alright." he sniffled and started sobbing agian. "i love you." dororo said. keroro stopped sobbing and smiled weakly. "i love you to..." keroro put his head on dororo's chest and closed his eyes. dororo smiled slightly and rubbed keroro's back. keroro blushed and smiled a little.


	3. Chapter 3

keroro was laying on the couch alone. he hated being alone,he remembered being little and his father hitting him,beating him. it hurt so much he had large bruises for days but if he told anyone his father would beat him agian. his fathers death was a couple months ago and that brought back those memorys. he yelped and dororo ran to him. dororo softly stroked his back. "your not alone..."

darkness took over keroro's heart,fear,hatred,regret,and pain. keroro started to sob as dororo squeezed him tighter. "i...i dont want to be alone." "your not,im right by you." keroro sniffled. natsumi walked in and looked over at the two keronians. she sighed,nothing had been the same since the attack. she knew she shouldn't desterb them so she quietley walked hicupped and sobbed quietly into his boyfreinds chest. dororo hugged his boyfreind. "i wont leave you..." dororo whispered to him.

keroro nodded and stopped sobbing. he wiped his tears and sat up. "do you fell ok?" keroro shook his head. "do you need another hug?" keroro nodded and dororo hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

dororo sighed he hated to see keroro upset and sobbing like this. "keroro?" he heard a female voice call out. keroro looked up and saw aki hinata. "m...mama dono?" aki hugged keroro. "i heard you were upset,so i came to see you." "i missed you mama." keroro said quietly. "i missed you to,im sorry i was gone for so long." "why are you upset,keroro?" keroro sniffled. he tried to tell her but he burst into tears agian. "mama,he's deppressed because well...the attack" fuyuki whispered to his mother.

"oh,i understand..." she said cheerfully. "dont cry,keroro." dororo said softly. "you have been great at taking care of him,dororo." aki told him. aki pulled something out of her bag it was star fruit. she held out a platter and gave it to dororo. "feed him these,dear." dororo nodded. "keroro..." dororo said. keroro looked up with wet cheeks. "open up." keroro opened his mouth. dororo put a star fruit in and keroro smiled. "thank you..." he said quietly. keroro looked up at aki. "if you need me,ill be here." she said.

aki walked to her son and daughter. "i heard that kululu isn't doing so good eather." natsumi nodded.  
"ive been taking care of him." aki smiled. "good job,honey." natsumi smiled and walked into kululu's lab.

"fuyuki,how has keroro been doing?" "not so good." he said sadly. in kululu's lab kululu held natsumi's hand. "i know you miss him,i do to." she said quietly. kululu nodded. he put his head on her chest and closed his eyes. "you need to rest." she said. she put a hand on his back. she kissed his head and kululu's face turned red. natsumi smiled. "rest well..." kululu fell asleep soon on natsumi's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

keroro was asleep on dororo's chest. dororo rubbed keroro's back softly. keroro squirmed and looked afraid. dororo kissed keroro's head and he calmed down. keroro woke up and started crying. "whats wrong?" "i had a nightmare..." he said while still sobbing. "its over now..." keroro sniffled and buried his face in dororo's chest. dororo wrapped his arms around him. "keroro kun..." keroro looked up and saw aki.

"dont be afraid." natsumi stepped out and kneed down next to keroro. "n...natsumi?" natsumi smiled."your not alone..." she said softly. keroro looked at her. "dont be scared..." keroro had tears down his cheeks. natsumi wiped his tears. keroro hugged her. natsumi smiled a little while tears ran down her cheeks. "dont be scared,your not alone." keroro let go and natsumi wiped away her tears.

"nee chan..." keroro said quitely. (**btw nee chan meens sister.**) natsumi smiled. she walked to her room. aki hugged keroro then walked away. fuyuki walked in and looked over at keroro. "gunsou..." keroro looked over at him. "dont be sad..." he said quitley. fuyuki walked over to him. keroro hugged him tightly.

keroro let go and put his head on dororo's chest. fuyuki smiled and walked away. "you need rest..." dororo said. keroro nodded and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

dororo has half asleep holding keroro. "hey,d" he heard a familar voice say. he looked up and saw a pekoponian girl with a cat like smile. "k...koyuki?" she nodded and hugged him. "ive heard you and keroro have been upset,so i came to help if thats alright." dororo smiled and nodded. "i missed you,d" the girl said. keroro rolled over so he faced koyuki still asleep. "you guys are so cute together." dororo blushed.

kero opened his eyes. koyuki gave him a cheerful smile and rubbed his head. "im glad your ok." keroro suddenly hugged her and started to cry. she smiled and rubbed his back. he let go and sniffled.

"dont be upset..." she said calmly. "dont be scared." keroro nodded and sighed. koyuki put a hand on his shoulder. "your a very brave soldier,you risked your life for your platoon,you are great!" keroro sniffled. "but,giroro..." "you tried your best,there was nothing anyone could do." keroro looked up.

"you shouldn't be scared,your not alone,your loved." keroro sniffled agian and started crying. koyuki hugged him and wiped away his tears. keroro sobbed onto her. "dont be afraid,ok?" keroro lifted his head up and sniffled. dororo hugged his boyfreind tightly. "your doing great,d," dororo rubbed keroro's back. he sobbed more and hiccuped. koyuki smiled and put a hand on dororo's shoulder.

"your great,d." she said then opened the door and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

keroro was asleep on the couch. he felt someone petting his head and he looked up. he saw natsumi. "hey..." she said quietly. "are you gonna yell at me?" he asked. she shook her head. "no..." "well are you going to make fun of me,beat me,or hurt me?" "no,im not." she hugged him gently. he was a little shocked but she felt warm and soft so he overcame it. "i know your upset so,i wont be mean." she let go and looked him in the eyes,they were full of tears. "look,even though your an invader,your still my freind..."

keroro hugged her tightly. she smiled and hugged him back. they let go and natsumi smiled. "if you need anything,you can let me or mom know..." keroro nodded. "thank you..." natsumi nodded and got up. she walked away. "dororo?" he looked around but no one was there. he got up and walked around. he found dororo outside petting a small white cat. the cat purred and dororo smiled. he heard footsteps and turned around. "keroro?" keroro sat next to him. "natsumi said that your her brother..." keroro looked at dororo.

"huh,since when would she say that?" dororo shrugged. "i dont know,but she was talking to koyuki and said ototo in place of your name." keroro smiled and walked inside. he found natsumi and walked up to her. "hey,keroro,how do you feel?" "alright." he hopped up next to her. he hugged her gently. "i love you,shimai..." natsumi smiled as he let go. "i love you to..." she whispered. keroro smiled and walked back outside. "you look much happier..." dororo told him. keroro smiled and nodded. "i feel better to."


End file.
